Makeover
Makeover is the third Webisode of the Novi Stars. Plot The Novi Stars decide to try some different Earth Girl beauty treatments! Summary The video begins when Una greets the Earth Girls and begins to take some beauty products out of a bag such as: hair dye, make up, face masks, hair gel, nail polish, magazines, and a curling iron. As Ari begins to play with the curling iron, Alie explains that earlier the girls had gone to try some of the beauty related things earth girls do, but unfortunately a bunch of problems had happened. When Mae went to get her nails done almost all of the nail polish got stuck to her. Ari thought the hair drying machines were bubble-heads like her and after hugging one of them for too long the girls had been asked to leave. So, they all went to a Sauna but struggled to enjoy themselves there too. Alie blushed in rainbow colors, Ari's bubble steamed up, and Mae was sparking. So because this, they just felt they would have more fun doing makeovers and makeup their own way at home, so they had bought all of the needed supplies. Una takes out the directions and begins to read them and Alie informs her she has the Spanish directions up. Una turns them around ,resumes, and the girls put on gloves. They then cut the recording for a second when Mae points out she only has four fingers. Having tied the extra finger hole, Una continues to read. Then Mae mixed the bottles of color and shakes it gently while Una continues. Mae begins to apply the color dye into Ari's hair but the girls grow nervous when Una continues to say "but test the dye first with a small section of hair". They ask Ari how she feels and she tells them she feels "tingly", so they shrug it off as nothing. Trying to speed up the process they put Ari's bubble back onto her head, until she points of the fumes small very bad and she grows sick and light-headed. So for another moment the camera is cut-off because Ari's was going to become sick inside her helmet. Upon restarting it, Una introduces the "new" Ari! A very unhappy, straight brown haired Ari, who isn't at all happy with the color. Ari sadly leaves the room to try to get her curls back with the magic curling wand while Alie signs them off and they leave. Unknown to them, Hi-Def, Molecule, 02, and 8-Bit rush in and begin to make a mess of the beauty products as the webisode ends. Quotes *Una: "Hey Earth Girls! We're ready to do some major makeovers. I got hair dye, make up, face masks, nail polish, celeb mags-" *Ari: "And a magic wand" *Una: "It's actually a curling iron" *Ari: "Sure it is" *Alie: *sighs* "It's crazy hot in here" *Mae: "Can I get a discount?" ----- Trivia *Since the first webisode, Ari's colors have darkened. *The nail lady and Mae's discussion may be a reference to a "Four Finger Discount" which means stealing. *The colors of nail polish on Mae change. Originally she has two greens, red, teal, purple, and dark blue. After the nail polish display is shown and Mae pulls one off of her, there's now red, orange, yellow, dark blue, purple, and teal. *This is Ari's first appearance outside her bubble. Category:Webisodes Category:Vlog Entries